Match
During the early years of Superman's career as the guardian of Metropolis, the nefarious Lex Luthor would manage to acquire the Kryptonian's DNA. After having found Project Cadmus, Lex chose to start the secret Project Match within the organization, one that he believed would make Superman "Meet his Match", hence the name Match. Within the first few attempts to create an embryo, most died to the massive complications revolving around the knowledge of Kryptonian DNA. Because of these complications, Lex administered his own DNA into the embryo genetic sequence and filling in the gaps. This would prove fruitful in the creation of the first successful partial clone of Superman after several months of the embryo developing. After being "born", the being called Match would prove to be highly unstable, killing several doctors and other personnel of Project Cadmus as a result of his highly experimented DNA. With this in mind, Lex Luthor put Match into a chamber which would keep him in a form of coma for several years. During that time, Lex would ultimately be bested by his nemesis Superman and be incarcerated for his many crimes, leaving Cadmus under the control of his mother Lillian Luthor. Lillian determined to continue Lex's work, authorizes the continuation of Project Match along with the "processing" of the already created test subject. Powers and Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: Similar to the source of his genetic material Superman, Match while under the effects of a "yellow" sun, possesses highly advanced powers the same as any other Kryptonian would under the same conditions. * Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Match's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. * Heat Vision: Match can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. * Super-Hearing: Match' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. * Enhanced Vision Match's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Match can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. ** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Match's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ** Infrared Vision: Match's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. * Flight: Match is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. * Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Match is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. * Superhuman Stamina: Match is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. * Superhuman Strength: Match's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. * Superhuman Speed: Match is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes * Super-Breath: Match is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Category:Clones Category:Project Cadmus Category:Villains Category:Earth 38 Category:Bizarros Category:Kryptonians